


Castiel's Story

by winvhesters



Series: The Ride [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winvhesters/pseuds/winvhesters





	Castiel's Story

It’s different for some people but in the case of Castiel Novak, he knew pretty much his entire life that he wanted to be an art teacher. He loved children and creating beautiful masterpieces. On rare occasions, if extra money was needed, he’d even enter said pieces into art shows and competitions in hopes that someone would purchase his work.

It was decided that Castiel would go out of state for college his senior year of high school. This was because his parents wanted the best education for their son. He’d ended up going to New York University so he could double major in art and education. Castiel felt that New York just seemed to be the best place to better his art.

Castiel’s sophomore year in college was coming to a close and he just couldn’t stand to be at NYU anymore. He loved the city, the people, the atmosphere, but there’s nothing like home. That summer his family flew up to help him move back home to Lawrence, Kansas. He’d finish his last two years of college at Kansas University. He graduated at the top of his class.

Castiel had successfully met all of his requirements, and completed student teaching. After graduation he had a stellar job lined up at the local public school to teach art to K-12 students in August. He was very lucky and grateful for this opportunity. Castiel knew how hard it was to get jobs straight after graduation, he’d seen it happen with his older brother Gabriel, and he’d heard stories from his friends and other family members.

Come August, He had a rough couple of days trying to set up his classroom the way he wanted it. The teacher who had it before him did not treat it well. By the end of the week, before classes started, Castiel vowed to make the room look well loved. He’d thrown out practically every paint brush and all the types of papers and various other materials. Thank god he’d decided to save all the money he got from graduation so he could buy all new supplies that he needed for his room.

The Friday before classes were due to start, Castiel had had a particularly rough day because other teachers and his bosses would keep interrupting him. He’d blamed it on the fact that he was just a fresh face and that the school had never had a male art teacher before. Due to all the interruptions, this meant that He’d have to stay later than he’d wanted to, but that just meant he could treat himself to a nice pint of his favorite beer at the local bar after he finalized his classroom.

With it being Friday night, Castiel Novak knew that the bar would be busy. Despite this fact, he still found a seat at the bar and requested a pint. This was the moment he noticed a bowlegged, flannel wearing, dirty blond haired tall drink of water. This was the day Castiel Novak met Dean Winchester.

This is their story.


End file.
